In general, this invention relates to a combination for anchoring a leash and providing a support for containers. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel device for anchoring an animal leash, such as a dog leash, and also provides a practical support for one or more containers, such as food and/or water bowls. The device can be easily anchored to and removed from the ground by hand and can hold a container in a manner which effectively presents the contents of the container to the animal, while minimizing the possibilities for contamination of the contents of the container.
There have been several attempts in the past at providing a combined leash anchor and bowl or bowl holder for animals, but all such past attempts have been less than optimal. Ideally, a combined leash anchor and container or container support would provide a secure and stable attachment to the ground, but be easily insertable and removable without the need for tools or strenuous labor. It is not uncommon for the user of such a device to repeatedly move the device from one location to another, in a back yard for example. If relocation of the device is difficult, or due to the need for tools, is likely to damage the device, it greatly detracts from overall attributes of owning such a device. In addition, it is most desirable to provide a leash fastener on such a combination that will minimize or eliminate the possibility of the leash becoming wrapped around the device, which could cause injury to the leashed animal and render the device useless. The leash fastener should also prohibit the leash from interfering with the container or container support. Also, this type of device would ideally include a support for one or more containers, for water and food or the like, which would elevate the container above the ground. Elevation of the container above the ground minimizes the possibility that the contents of the container will become contaminated by insects or rodents. It is believed that elevation of the container above the ground also promotes good digestion of the contents of the container by controlling the body position of the animal during the time of eating or drinking. The ability to easily remove and replace the containers for refilling or cleaning at a remote location is also an important feature in the overall appeal of owning a combined leash anchor and container support of this kind. Finally, it is most desirable to provide a device which has unitary construction for strength, durability and to reduce the possibility that the multiple pieces will become separated or lost.
The following examples all suffer from lacking one or more of the desired attributes discussed above. U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,263, for example, discloses a leash stake and bowl combination which needs to be driven into the ground by a sledge hammer or the like and positions the bowl flush with the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,656 discloses a multi-piece fixed containers device which also requires a separate tool for driving the securement member into the ground. In addition, the leash is attached to the device in such a manner which is likely to cause the apparatus to be unstable and cause the leash to become entangled with other parts of the apparatus. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,730 discloses a device which, among other disadvantages, requires a separate extension pole to prevent interference between the leash and the rest of the device and does not include means for elevating the bowl above the ground. Nor does it appear that the containers disclosed in the '730 patent would be easy to remove or replace.